romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows of Saintfour Characters
Main Characters MC (Main Character) This is the character you play as. Her default name is Sarah but you can customize her name and appearance. You can choose between four different ethnic features and twenty hairstyles. MC was born in Baltimore but moved to Saintfour with her mother and father in the summer of 1986, when she was a teenager. She had to finish her last years of high school in the small provincial town. In the present day (10 years later) she lives back in Baltimore. MC's Mother The main character's mother is who she moved with to Saintfour ten years ago. Although MC dislikes living in the small town, her mother insists that it's what is best for the family. She first appears in Season 1, episode 1. Candy Nelson Candy is MC's best friend in Saintfour High School. She previously dated Luke before she meets MC. Later on she moves away from Saintfour. She first appears in Season 1, episode 1. Luke MC meets Luke the day before she goes to her new high school. He has a sister called Adele that also goes to the same school as MC and Luke. He and his family moved to Saintfour a year before MC did, they are originally from Chigago. His family collects antiques. The MC can romance Luke. He is a private person, but occasionally tells MC about him although he finds it difficult to open up. He was friends with Sam and dated Candy for a brief period of time. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1. Derek Nixon Derek is a friend of MC. His father is Sheriff Nixon. Bobby is his friend, but he dislikes Luke. Derek is the only one of the group of friends who still lives in Saintfour ten years after. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Bobby Bobby is one of MC's classmates, they become friends later on. He is keen on learning, which makes him almost direct opposites with his older brother Michael. They don't get along very well. He has a special interest in rare flowers. In the present day he had moved away from Saintfour. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1. Saintfour High School Students Michael He is one of the popular kids in Saintfour High School. He is interested in MC and can be quite pushy. Bobby is his younger brother. The MC can romance him. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Adele She goes to school at Saintfour High School and is the sister of Luke. Michael introduces her to MC and she makes it no secret that she dislikes MC. She is the jealous type. She first appears in Season 1, episode 3. Sam Sam was a former Saintfour High School student and was the quaterback of the schoolteam. He was a friend of Luke. Steve He is a senior student and is mostly a bully. He claimes to be friends with Michael. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Other residents of Saintfour MC's Father It was the MC father's idea to move with the family to Saintfour. He first appears in Season 1, episode 4. Miss Baker She is a teacher at Saintfour High School. She is mostly mean to her students. She lived a long time in Saintfour, but only started teaching at Saintfour High School in the summer of 1986. She first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Miss Hill The old lady Miss Hill runs an antique shop. She first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Sheriff Nixon The Sheriff is on the investigations in Saintfour, he is the boss at the police station. He is also Derek's father. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1 in MC's dream. Then again in Season 1, episode 2. Janitor The janitor at Saintfour High School often sticks his nose where is doesn;t belong. The students think that he is a weird man. He first appears in Season 1, episode 3. Sam's stepfather He is known to drink a lot and acting agressive. He and Sam don't get along.He first appears in Season 1, episode 3 or 4 (depending on the choice you make in episode 3). = = Category:Characters